In a Denial of Service (“DOS”) attack, a perpetrator seeks to make a machine, network, or service unavailable by flooding the target machines or resources with superfluous requests. In a Distributed Denial of Service (“DDOS”) attack, the attack is accomplished by using a large number of network nodes to transmit requests to a target machine or resource. Increasingly, perpetrators are exploiting lax security safeguards employed by “connected devices” (or “smart devices”) that are connected to the Internet and are configured to perform functions in and around the home and other sites. Such connected devices include network-connected devices such as thermostats, security cameras, refrigerators, networking devices (e.g., routers, wireless access points), door locks, and the like.